Save Me
by Lill2350
Summary: "Helia, Flora's been poisoned!" With that sentence, Helia bolted towards the Secret Greenhouse, desperate to save the woman he loved. One-Shot.


_**A/N: So I just watched episode 10 of Winx Club and naturally, it got me thinking on how Helia would react to the news about Flora being poisoned. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Summary: **__"Helia, Flora's been poisoned!" With that sentence, Helia bolted towards the Secret Greenhouse, desperate to save the woman he loved. One-Shot._

* * *

"So why do you think Riven doesn't want to see Musa all of a sudden?" Timmy asked as he leaned up against the wall at Alfea.

"Beats me. I hardly know the guy." Sky's cousin Thoren shrugged, with Nex nodding in agreement.

"They haven't had any relationship issues recently. I thought they were doing fine, especially after that song he wrote for her." Helia said. He, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Roy, Thoren and Nex were waiting for the Winx to come out of the Greenhouse so that they could spend time with them.

"They have to be fine, Riven was bragging about how he got laid that night." Brandon smirked, brushing his unruly brown hair from his eyes.

"Dude. Too much information." Sky rolled his eyes as he glanced towards the way the Winx and Selina went. There was something about that girl that just didn't feel right. Although Bloom trusted her, Sky didn't.

It was strange to see another fairy (or was she a fairy? Sky thought she looked like a witch) from Gardenia pop up just two years after they found Roxy and claiming that she knew how to find what the Fairy Godmother's favourite flower was. That was normally Flora's department.

"What? You heard him bragging the next day Sky. And saw him. Dude could hardly walk." The squire continued, grinning at the look on the King of Erakylon's face while the Paladin's and Specialist's laughed at Sky's discomfort.

"It's just weird." Timmy said. "Normally he's really keen to see Musa. Even though he won't admit it." He added as an afterthought, thinking of his moody friend.

"Maybe we should ask Musa about it?" Roy suggested. Although he was new to the Specialist's team, he seemed to get along with everyone. But he would never be able to replace Nabu. No one could and Roy accepted that.

"Sky!" Bloom flew towards her fiancé in her Bloomix with Selina behind her. Both of the girls had worried expressions on their faces. "Helia, its Flora." Bloom said as they came to a halt in front of the group. "She's been poisoned by one of the plants in the Greenhouse!"

All of the Paladins and Specialists turned towards Helia in concern. The pacifist blanched before sprinting the way Selina and Bloom had come.

"Helia! Wait!" Sky called out before turning towards the two girls. "Bloom, which way is the Greenhouse?"

"Get Professor Palladium. He's with Ms Faragonda and Ms Griffin in Ms Faragonda's office. He knows the antidote and the way. We're on our way to the potion's lab to see if we can find the antidote ourselves." Bloom explained with Selina nodding in agreement.

"Right." Sky nodded before tearing after Helia. Catching up with the pacifist who was looking around wildly for the right way, he placed a hand on Helia's shoulder. "Helia, calm down." He said gently.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?! Flora's hurt and I have no idea where she is! I need to find her Sky!" Helia explained, with a wild look in his eyes.

"Helia!" Sky looked at him square in the eyes. "Acting like this isn't going to help Flora!" He said in a firm tone. "I'm going to find Palladium to try and get the antidote for Flora, are you going to come with me?" He asked Helia.

Helia's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Of course." He said, knowing that Sky was right. Acting like an idiot wasn't going to help his girlfriend but he needed to get to her as soon as possible.

"Then let's go." Sky said and the two Specialists ran to Faragonda's office. Bursting through the doors, they saw that Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower had returned back to her human form after being turned into a Raven by the Trix. "Professor Palladium! We need your help!" Sky said and the three adults turned towards the two young men.

"What is it, Sky?" Palladium asked calmly.

"It's Flora, she's been poisoned by one of the plants in the Greenhouse! We need an antidote!" Sky explained, knowing that Helia was in no position to explain what was happening. The pacifist kept glancing towards the door and was really tense. Knowing that it was Helia's upbringing that was keeping him from losing it altogether, Sky knew that Palladium needed to get the antidote and fast. "Bloom and Selina have gone to the potion's lab to try and find…"

"Did you say Selina?" A new voice interrupted them. Palladium turned to Headmistress Griffin, who was sitting up but still looking quite weak.

"Yes, why?" Sky asked, placing a restraining hand on Helia, seeing that he was getting really impatient.

"Selina… she's being controlled by the Trix!" Griffin announced and that seemed to set Helia off.

"Professor Palladium, I need directions to the Greenhouse, now!" Helia ordered through gritted teeth. Palladium obliged before saying that he and Sky would go and get the antidote from his office, but Helia was already out of the office and running towards the direction of the Greenhouse.

"Helia, wait!" Helia turned around to see the rest of the Specialists and the Paladin's running towards him.

"We're coming with you. Bloom said that the rest of the Winx were fighting some plant monsters and we figured they could use some help." Brandon said. Helia just nodded and continued to the Greenhouse with his friends behind him.

"She's going to be ok Helia, I promise." Timmy said as he jogged beside his best friend. The six men arrived at the Greenhouse just as Palladium teleported himself and Sky at the entrance, with Palladium holding the antidote. Opening the door, Helia immediately started to look for his girlfriend while the others ran towards the Winx and plant monsters.

"No!" Helia yelled once he saw that Bloom was about to give Flora the wrong potion. Using his new hand strings, Helia knocked the potion out of the Princess of Domino's hand to her surprise.

"Careful, Bloom! That potion was very poisonous!" Palladium explained and Bloom stepped back in horror, realising that she could've killed Flora. Helia and Palladium ran towards Flora's side and Helia held Flora up while Palladium gave her the correct antidote. Seeing his Flower looking so weak and fragile made Helia frown in concern. She was not supposed to look like that. Ever.

"H-Helia?" Flora's voice said weakly as she opened her gorgeous green eyes. Palladium took a step back and let the couple have their privacy.

"Flora." Helia smiled in relief as he helped his girlfriend to his feet. "Are you ok?" He asked her as she wobbled slightly.

"I'm fine." She said as she managed to stand on her own. Quickly realising what her friends were fighting against, she sent out her magic that returned the monsters back to normal. However, that seemed to weaken the Nature Fairy and she collapsed into Helia's arms. "Ok, maybe I'm not." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Stay awake for me Flora!" Helia begged her as he lifted her into his arms.

"So tired…" Flora sighed as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"She shouldn't have used her magic straight up after I gave her the antidote." Palladium frowned. "Take her to her room, let her rest, that's the best way for her to recover." He said to Helia.

"Sorry… I was just trying to help." Flora explained as Helia rushed her out of the Greenhouse and to the Winx's dorm.

"And you did wonderful, Flora." Helia smiled down at her. "Keep talking darling, we're almost there."

"Is… everyone ok?" She asked him, looking up at his face. He was so handsome when he was worried. But then again, she thought, he was always handsome, not matter what expression was on his face.

"Everyone is fine sweetheart, you saved all of them." Helia opened the door to the entrance of the dorm and made his way over to Bloom and Flora's room.

"I'm so glad." Flora sighed in contentment as Helia gently placed her on her bed. "Sleep with me?" She asked him shyly.

"Of course." Helia laid down on her bed next to her and encircled his arms around her waist, drawing her to his chest.

"Helia?" Flora said drowsily, turning around to look at him.

"Yes, my gorgeous flower?" Helia replied, kissing her softly on her temple.

"Thank you for saving me." Flora smiled at him before snuggling into his arms.

"Always Flora. I'll always be there to save you." Helia promised as the Nature Fairy drifted off to sleep. That was a promise he would always keep. Flora was his future, the woman he planned on marrying. He was always going to be there for her and save her, no matter what it was.

* * *

_**A/N: So I know some of the dialogue might be wrong but I wanted to give my own spin on this episode and I thought that having Helia go with Sky to find Palladium and Helia arriving there first would've made much more sense. Also, I would've liked to have seen a Flora and Helia moment after Flora was given the antidote and seeing Helia's reaction about Flora getting poisoned. We very rarely get any Flora/Helia screen time and this episode would've been perfect for it. Anways. Please drop me a review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading! =) xx**_


End file.
